


Due Process

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Law Enforcement, One Shot, Wordcount: 100, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you work for MLE, <i>everything</i> you do is in the name of justice.  At least, that's what Amelia Bones's superior claims.  Amelia isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Process

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the (sadly purged) 2008_drabbles New Year's fest, and part of my ongoing attempt to persuade the world of Amelia Bones's awesomeness.

“Without trial?” Amelia lowers the parchment containing the Minister’s directive, unwilling to conceal her horror from her superior. “And you’re not challenging this?”

“The evidence is incontrovertible,” Crouch responds coolly. “No shortage of witnesses heard Pettigrew.”

“And as Muggles, none of their testimony would have been admissible, even if they still remembered it,” she shoots back. “In the name of justice, Black must be given the opportunity to tell his side of the story.”

Crouch glowers. “ _Everything_ we do is in the name of justice, Bones. Remember that.”

As he walks away, Amelia wonders again who’s really writing the orders.


End file.
